Be Mine Valentine
by FaithSummers210
Summary: A Valentines Day at the Weasley Household with a special surprise!


A.N.: A fun Valentines Day with the Weasley Family. I hope y'all are enjoying all these story uploads tonight :)

Updated to improve grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't know the crazy people in this chapter. Own! I mean own, I don't own. sheesh, these characters are pushy.

Be my Valentine

Harry and Ginny had woke up late that morning. It was Valentine's day. They went to breakfast and shopped around. It was the third year after the war. Ginny had finally graduated but was Flying with the Holyhead Harpies. They had been given Valentines off.

Harry had wanted to make the day as special as possible so he had planned for weeks. After their shopping trip, they headed over to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was fixing lunch while everyone was playing outside. Ginny and Harry were ushered out to join them.

They decided to play a game of Quidditch but only had 11 players, but lucky for them a few order members were visiting. They decided to grab a few of them.

"Hey dad, wanna come to play with us?" George asked at the door with the others looking pleasingly behind them.

"Sure, why not. How many more do you need?" he asked

"3 including you," George responded. It was Kingsley and Minerva that decided to play. The teams formed and ended up as the following order:

Team 1

Bill - Keeper

Fleur - Chaser

Audrey - Chaser

Angelina - Chaser

Charlie - Seeker

Percy - Beater

George - Beater

Team 2

Ron - keeper

Hermione - Chaser

Ginny - Chaser

Minerva - Chaser

Harry - Seeker

Arthur - Beater

Kingsley - Beater

The teams discussed strategy, then mounted their brooms and kicked off. Each player took their places and Aberforth stepped forward.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you." everybody laughed at his interpretation of Madame Hooch. He released the balls and they were off. He stepped back to the crowd that consisted Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Maxine, Hagrid, Elphias Doge, Andromeda Tonks, Teddy Tonks, and Victoire Weasley.

Molly watched from the house as she prepared the last of the food, smiling at the enjoyment of the gathered crowd. She was only sad at how small the crowd was, it should be much bigger, with two other teams ready at the side that included Fred, her brothers, James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, and many more. She could see their spirits alive in the crowd though.

Once the food finished she set up the picnic tables with the help of Andromeda and Hestia and they brought out the food. The game was well underway, so they decided to wait to call everyone in. The teams were pretty well matched and goals were being made and blocked at a quick rate. They were tied at this point.

Molly could see Charlie and Harry in pursuit of the snitch and battle it out. Charlie was good by Harry was a little more nimble, he got that from James. She could see James flying in her memory, how nearly identical they were, he and Lily would be so proud, she knew Sirius was. Harry went into a Wronski Fright which Charlie followed. They dived between players with near misses.

Charlie pulled up before Harry did. Molly thought he would hit the ground, but he pulled up last second, his broom barely touching the ground. He stood up on it then jumped and roles on the ground. When he sat up he held up the golden snitch, which ended the game. Points were 107 to 257. Both teams were very happy.

They came over for much and shared lunch together. They talked about the game, their lives, everything going on, work, and more. It was a beautiful unseasonably warm day for February, so they enjoyed it with laughter and fun.

After lunch, some of the group quickly cleaned up while others went about other activities. After Harry and Ginny finished helping they decided to go for a stroll. They held hands as they walked.

"It been a beautiful Valentines day," Ginny said

"There's been no singing Valentine though, I remember this brilliant one I got from this girl many years ago," Harry said

"Oh was she pretty?" Ginny asked with a smile

"Very. It seems she thought I was too. I'll have to sing it for you to get the full impression" Harry said with a wink

"Don't you dare Harry Potter!" she said and ran from him and he chased after her singing.

"HIS EYES AREAS GREEN AS A FRESH PICKLED TOAD!" He sang at the top of his lungs

"Shut up Harry!" Ginny said covering her ears and laughing

"HIS HAIR AS DARK AS A BLACKBOARD!" He continued.

"Not listening! Lalalalala!" she replied, but she was laughing hard and so was he.

"I WISH HE WAS MINE, HE'S TRULY DIVINE!" Harry continued

"Shut up! Shut up! I was 11years old ok shut up" she said through her laughter. Harry caught up with her and held her from behind.

"The hero who conquered the Dark Lord" he whispered in her ear. He turned her around and knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring box and opened it. Ginny gasped. "Ginny we met so long ago and through the years I fell in love with you. We've been through so many obstacles and hard times, but I'm ready to move forward and I hope you are. Ginny Weasley will you do me the honor of Marrying me and becoming my wife."

"Yes," Ginny whispered through the tears falling down her face. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up and hugged and kissed her. Then went in to tell everyone the news and the celebrated the rest of the night.

A.N.: I wish he was mine! He's truly divine! The Hero who conquered the dark lord so many times! Oh hello, I was just helping Peeves improve the song so he could sing it around the school. Did you enjoy that? Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
